Una Historia de Amor
by 39medalla
Summary: Yo soy como una estrella fugaz que finalmente ha encontrado su lugar al lado de otro en una constelación hermosa, en la que brillará en el cielo para siempre.


**Una Historia de Amor.**

_**Punto de vista de Twiligth.**_

Corrí... corrí lo más lejos posible de ahí... mis lagrimas caían sin parar... no me importaba nadie al rededor... ahora nada me importaba pues había perdido al amor de mi vida.

Sin saber cómo llegue a la playa y aun seguía corriendo hasta que tropecé y me quede ahí tirada llorando gritando _"porque"... _¿que no tenía derecho a ser feliz?, ¿que no tenía derecho a encontrar el amor verdadero? sinceramente no me importaba nada... mi vida era una pérdida de tiempo... naci futanari... me enamore sin saber de mi mejor amiga... ¿que la vida no me castigo ya mucho?... el no poder nunca ser una unicornio normal... varias preguntas sacaba de mi ser llorando... quería ya morir...dejar de sufrir... que este cuerpo maldito mío desapareciera, me puse en posición fetal sobre la arena... ya no me importaba si me mataban, si me violaban, pues había perdido a la única razón que me hacia feliz... llore hasta caer desmayada.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro para mi... escuchaba los susurros de mi corazón _"no merezco ser feliz"... "no merezco amar"... "no merezco vivir"_, ya nada importaba así que camine sin rumbo por ese lugar oscuro escuchando mis propios susurros hasta que escuche mi nombre pero no era mi voz si no una dulce "Fluttershy" gritaba, la voz para que luego enfrente de mí una pequeña luz me cegara así que corrí hacia ella escuchando aun mas fuerte mi nombre, hasta llegar al final de ese sitio dejándome llevar por la luz, empecé a abrir mis ojos sintiendo una caricia en mi mejilla y al poder ver bien vi a Fluttershy que estaba ahí con lagrimas... _"¿lagrimas?"_, porque lloraba mi linda Flutter... qué cosa le pasaba... solo con pequeño susurro dije su nombre "Flu... Fluttershy", ella me miro con ojos abiertos y felices gritando mi nombre mientras me abrazaba al cual correspondí, le pregunte como sabía que yo estaba ahí y solo me mostro el broche que me dio... me sorprendí al verlo y pensé que se me había caído cuando huía de ahí la cual me hizo recordar ese beso y solo me levante con rapidez mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente escuchando mi nombre gritado por ella... no quería escucharla... no quería verla... mi corazón destrozado lo impedía así que quise correr pero me sujeto... trate de soltarme pero no me lo permitía hasta que sentí una cachetada por parte de ella pero más que nada ojos llorosos gritándome _-"PORQUE HUYES...QUE TE PASA POR AMOR DE DIOS DIME"-_, yo solo mire con cabizbajo respondiéndole _"¿No tienes que ir con tu novio?"_ ella se sorprendió por el tono de voz que hice... solté mi pezuña de mi brazo y volví a caminar para alejarme de ella pero nuevamente me agarro diciéndome _-"¿porque esa actitud Twilight , que no eres mi amiga... Dime que te sucede?"-_ esa palabra la odiaba con toda mi alma..._"amiga"_... solamente seria eso para ella, una amiga, la mire y no dije nada contestándole -_"es mejor que te vayas TU NOVIO debe estar esperándote"-_ al terminar me volvió a dar una cachetada mientras gritaba -"_EL NO ES MI NOVIO, PORQUE TE COMPORTAS ASI"-, _me sorprendió esa respuesta _"si no era su novio porque se dejo ser besada_", ella quería respuestas así que no aguantaba más y le daría el porqué _-"¿quieres saber el porqué?"-_ ella asintió _-"ES PORQUE YO NO TE QUIERO COMO AMIGA Fluttershy...TU PARA MI DEJASTES SER MI AMIGA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y ME ENOJA VERTE CON ESE MALDITO...TU HAZ SIDO LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN ESTA MIERDA DE VIDA Y TE PREGUNTAS EL PORQUE...ES PORQUE..."-_ ella se sorprendió por cómo le conteste y me respondió _-"SI DEJE DE SER TU AMIGA PORQUE ACTUASTES ASI CONMIGO... LAS SONRISAS... EL APOYO... ESOS BESOS QUE FUERON UNICOS PARA MI Y EL CUAL TE ENTREGUE MI PRIMER BESO... DIME YA PORQUE"-_ era cierto... yo me comportaba aun así con ella como antes y me alegro de haberle dado mi primer beso así que con tartamudez y dificultad quise responder _-"PORQUE.."-_ ella se desesperaba por mi tardada respuesta así que me volvió a preguntar _-"PORQUE Twilight ...PORQUE"- _no aguante mas, si no respondía ahora mismo no tendría otra oportunidad mas _-"PORQUE TE AMO Fluttershy...TE AMO"-_.

Se formo un silencio y quería correr nuevamente pero ella un no me soltaba así que le di la espalda mientras lloraba nuevamente hasta que sentí que me abrazaban por detrás y levante mi rostro de sorpresa. Y con susurro escuche su voz _-"¿es verdad eso Twilight?"-_ no la mire pero solo hice un movimiento con mi cabeza dándole un "si" para sentir ese abrazo más fuerte y voltee a verla y ahí estaban nuevamente ese sonrojo y esos ojos mirándome, no pude resistir mas y la bese con amor y pasión... mis manos la rodearon sin esperar que ella correspondiera pero estaba tan equivocada pues sus cascos se entrelazaron sobre mi cuello y me beso con intensidad, pasaron unos segundos y por falta del maldito aire me separe de ella volviéndonos a mirar escuchando un susurro que cambiaria todo en ese instante _-"yo también te amo Twilight"-_, sin duda ese día ha sido el mejor y único en mi vida de sufrimiento... al fin esa luz llego y de ella bajo un ángel de cabellos rosas y ojos color azul marino para estar junto a mi... acaricie su rostro y me disponía a volver a besarla pero un trueno cayo y nos despertó para acabar con una intensa lluvia así que sin pensarlo más tome la pesuña de Fluttershy para correr a un lugar seguro, corrimos a todo lo que pudimos pero no había ningún lugar para refugiarnos hasta que vimos una cueva al final de la playa, entramos en ella totalmente empapadas, mire a Fluttershy y la veía tan hermosa así... su vestido totalmente húmedo se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo notar su linda figura la cual ella noto y se sonrojo... me acerque y la tome entre mis brazos para volverla a besar pero esta vez nuestros besos eran más fuertes y apasiónales... metí mi lengua en su boca correspondiendo lo mismo por parte de ella haciendo que esa danza siguiera su festival del amor... mientras nos besábamos la acosté sobre el suelo sin interrumpir ese mágico momento pues ahora totalmente era mía.

Empecé a acariciar su bello cuerpo y ella acariciaba el mío... me sentía totalmente excitada... no sabía mucho hasta cuanto llegaríamos pero ahora no me importaba, empecé a bajar los tirantes de su vestido besando su cuello y ella me quitaba el mio... ella me miro y me sonroje para volverla a besar hasta bajar su vestido... mis labios la rosaban, soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer los cuales no aguantaba y me sorprendi al sentir las cascos de ella sobre mis caderas acariciándolas con sus cascos suavemente... no lo negaba... me encantaba sentirla tocar mi cuerpo... mordí una de sus orejas mientras mis manos terminaban de quitar su vestido... al quitárselo solo una pequeña tela la protegía de verla como el ángel que era... ella se apeno por la forma que la mire y con sorpresa ella se subió arriba de mi solo susurrándome _-"ahora te toca disfrutar a ti Twilight "-_ me sorprendió la voz seductora que me dio sinceramente pensé _"¿esa es Fluttershy?"_ pues desde que la conozco a sido dulce y inocente pero esta Fluttershy era un poco seductora... me agradaba, me beso de forma lujuriosa mientras apretaba mis caderas un poco fuerte pero delicadamente haciéndome gemir fuerte a lo cual me sonroje y la miraba con una sonrisa, bajo su cabeza mientras me besaba... lentamente sentía como besaba mi vientre y daba pequeñas lamidas a lo largo de mi lo cual me daba un poco de cosquillas pero más que nada excitación... sentía el movimiento de su cadera rosándome olvidándome de algo importante que me daba vergüenza pero no me importo hasta que Fluttershy se detuvo y la mire con extrañesa preguntándole que pasaba y ella me dijo que sintió algo en mi... al recibir esa respuesta abrí mis ojos porque me acorde de _"eso"_... sin saber que hacer Fluttershy empezó a revisarme a lo cual lo hice parar y me hice a un lado con unas pequeñas lagrimas que noto y así preguntándome que pasaba y yo no la podía mirar hasta que le dije _-"Fluttershy... hay algo que tú no sabes de mi"-_ a lo cual le extraño y me pregunto que era... a tal respuesta solo me levante mostrándole lo que más temía enseñarle a ella y con toda claridad se pudo ver ese miembro erecto que ella al verlo se asusto un poco preguntándome que era eso y así le conté lo que yo era y el porqué lo tenia...

Sinceramente me sentí destrozada pues pensaba que ella saldría corriendo o me gritaría cosas las cuales no quería escuchar pero no escuche nada así que me supuse que ella ya se había ido corriendo... solo lagrimas salían de mi y caí al suelo sentándome con los cascos en mis ojos cubriéndome de ver esa vergüenza que tenia... pero solo sentí los cascos de alguien quitando las mías y era Fluttershy... con un sonrojo y una sonrisa para luego ver mi miembro el cual trate de ocultar pero su casco lo acariciaban haciéndome sentir bien y solo escuche un susurro de ella _-"es... hermoso"-_ mis ojos eran de plato acaso escuche bien? ella dijo que era hermoso... la mire y solo le dije que no lo era... yo era una fenómeno la cual tenía dos órganos sexuales... no la quería mirar pero sus manos en mi rostro sentía y me beso nuevamente al cual aun en shock correspondí solo dándome una bella respuesta _-"tu eres la Twilight que conocí, me protegió y me enseño a ser fuerte... aunque tengas algo que tu no deseaste tener yo te amare tal cual eres"-_ estaba alegre ella me amaba aunque tuviera esta maldición... sin pensar más la volví a besar con mas amor y pasión... deseaba entregarle toda mi vida a ella y solamente a ella... bese su cuerpo con lentitud saboreando ese delicioso sabor a cerezo los cuales escuchaba esa melodía de gemidos que eran solamente para mi... bese su vientre hasta llegar a esa parte única y rosada que toda yegua tiene la cual al mirarla era totalmente bella... la bese suavemente mientras daba pequeñas lamidas sobre esos labios rosados... un poco torpes puedo decir porque era la primera vez que lo hacía pero daba mi mejor esfuerzo los cuales eran buenos al sentir gemidos más fuertes de ella diciéndome que no me detuviera y como ella ordenaba seguía... bese su pequeño botón el cual empezó a notarse mas mientras mi lengua saboreaba por dentro sentí como se corría en mi boca y bebi sus jugos con gusto, al terminar me acerque a ella y la besaba con desesperación... no podía vivir sin sus besos... ya nomas... tantos años de guardarme todo esto se los daría en este instante... la mire y le sonreí con amor a lo cual ella me respondía por lo mismo y solo asentía, a tal respuesta nuestros órganos empezaron a frotarse entre sí como si se besaran con lentitud... ese movimiento era inexplicable... me sentía en el paraíso... gemía de excitación... sentía un calor dentro de mí al frotar mi cuerpo con el de ella mientras mi miembro rosaba su pequeño botón... se empezaban a humedecerse por cada movimiento que hacíamos hasta movernos más rápido... ya no sabía cuánto aguantaría pero sentí que Fluttershy dejo de moverse... abrí mis ojos y la miraba agitada al igual que yo estábamos respirando con rapidez le pregunte qué pasaba y ella solo me dijo _-"entra en mi"-_ ella quería que la penetrara? le pregunte si realmente quería eso y solo asintió así que se acostó mientras abría sus piernas para mí y sin querer parar tome mi miembro para introducirlo en ella pero antes le di una última mirada para saber si quería arrepentirse pero sus ojos no mostraban rechazo así que con lentitud di una pequeña embestida la cual causo un grito un poco fuerte de dolor por parte de las dos pero sobretodo en Fluttershy pues de su vagina salía una línea de sangre, sabía que era eso normal así que le acaricie el rostro y le di un beso en la frente mientras esperaba a que ella se sintiera mejor... paso un momento y ella me dio el permiso de seguir así que daba pequeñas embestidas mientras escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor pero también de placer... lentamente la penetraba hasta subir un poco la velocidad... me rodeo con sus brazos y piernas mientras gritábamos de placer... mi cáliz empezaba a mojarse por el acto no sabía cuánto aguantaría... pasaban esos hermosos momentos de éxtasis sintiendo que no aguantaría le decía a Fluttershy que me iba a correr dándome respuesta que ella también, quería sacar mi miembro de ella pero me lo impidió susurrándome _-"quiero sentirte dentro de mi Twilight "-_ solo asentí y seguí mas y mas rápido hasta que las dos llegamos al clímax dando un grito para finalizar el acto de amor la cual nos había unido no solamente en cuerpo si no en alma y corazón.

Ha pasado ya años desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Fluttershy, ese día después de que la lluvia cesara regresamos a casa las dos juntas felices pues no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos una por la otra, cuando llegamos a casa nuestros padres nos preguntaron dónde estábamos y así le contamos todo a ellos sobre todo hasta la relación que ya tenemos ahora, sinceramente pensé que mis padres se negarían pero nos dieron su apoyo junto con los mios... sin duda todo sería mejor después de tanto sufrimiento... al terminar las vacaciones y regresar a ponyville les contamos a nuestras amigas sobre nuestro noviazgo cosa que ellos al principio les sorprendió pero todos nos felicitaron y que también ellos tenían nuestro apoyo.

Los años pasaron, Fluttershy y yo ahora vivimos juntas en la biblioteca... algo extraño no es así... pero eso se debe a que gracias al trabajo que habia conseguido tenia guardaba un poco para remodelar la libreria y así hacerla también una casa cómoda, eso me alegraba mucho pues no estaría lejos de nuestros hogares.

Hoy era un día de descanso... mientras yo me daba un baño relajante Fluttershy hacia el desayuno que cada mañana hacia especialmente para mi, ella era lo mejor del mundo, al terminar mi baño me dirigí a la cocina viendo a Fluttershy con su hermoso cabello largo y un lindo delantal blanco, me acerque silenciosamente mientras rodeaba mis brazos sobre su cuello y le di un beso mientras me daba un buenos días con una sonrisa tierna y yo le respondí lo mismo... al terminar de desayunar nos acostamos nuevamente mirando al techo cuando la mire estaba completamente dormida en mi pecho el cual era su almohada... le sonreí y bese su cabeza mientras le susurraba con dulzura...

_-Gracias por aceptarme por como soy-_

_**Fin.**_

_**"Cuando te sientas solo o sola, mira el cielo y fijate en la luna, siempre esta sola, pero no por eso deja de brillar".**_


End file.
